The present invention relates to a stageless adjusting/locating device for adjusting/locating device for adjusting length of various kinds of sticks according to the configuration of a user, and more particularly to a stageless adjusting/locating device which enables both right-handed user and left-handed users to conveniently stagelessly adjust the length of the stick.
Japanese Publication No. 7-49004 discloses a stageless adjusting device for sticks. In this device, a screw body having a central conic body formed with a conic face is integrally disposed at the top end of a lower fitting tube of the stick. A resilient cylindrical locking body and an eccentrically rotatable circular plate are screwed around the screw body and an eccentrically rotatable circular plate are screwed around the screw body. When rotating the lower fitting tube, the circular plate is pressed against the inner circumferential face of the upper fitting tube. Simultaneously, the locking body is expanded by the screw body to tightly abut against the inner circumferential face of the upper fitting tube so as to lock the upper fitting tube with the lower fitting tube. Therefore, the length of the stick can be adjusted and fixed.
In the above prior art, the circular plate is necessary and the structure is complicated so that the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Moreover, the circular plate tends to detach from the locking body and can hardly be durably used.
In addition, according to the above conventional structure, the adjustment can be achieved only by means of rotating the lower fitting tube in a fixed direction which is generally suitable for right-handed users. Therefore, for a left-handed user, it is inconvenient to adjust the length of the stick.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a stageless adjusting/locating device for adjusting the length of various kinds of sticks according to the configuration of a user. The stageless adjusting/locating device is designed such that by means of rotating the daughter fitting tube in both clockwise and counterclockwise directions, the daughter fitting tube can be firmly locked with the mother fitting tube. Therefore, for both right-handed user and left-handed users, the length of the stick can be conveniently and truly adjusted and fixed.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: